After Leaving Tonight
by MissMoon07
Summary: Title says it all.


After Leaving Tonight.

I woke with a deep breath. My eyes squinted instantly because of the bright light above me. Hospital or Heaven?

I held my hand in front of my face and sat up. The light went away and now I saw my surroundings. It was a dark, rocky place, and I was sat on a rock, I knew where I was and it wasn't Heaven. It was Hades.

"Bra Brief?" Someone said from behind me. I jumped, then looked over my shoulder to see a muscular red guy in white shorts and tank top holding a clip board.

"Bra Brief?" He asked again, I nodded. He wrote something down on the clip board. I turned around to face him and lowered myself off the rock.

"Death by suicide?"

I lifted my wrist to my face, no wound was there. "Yes…" I said.

"16 years of age?"

I lowered my arm and looked to him. "Yes."

He jotted something down. "Thank you. Well, welcome to Hades. Make yourself at home." Then he walked off.

"Wait." I said and went over to him.

He turned. "Yes?"

"What do I do now?" I asked.

"You simply remain." He said, then left.

Remain? I lowered my head and gave a weak smile. "I got what I wanted…" I said quietly. Hearing something I looked up. There was a guy stood about 10 feet away from me. It wasn't the red guy. This person was human, I think, at least he looked it.

I looked at him for a moment, his outfit, I'd seen something like that before. Mother had made clothing like that for father to train in, I then noticed the tail wrapped round his waste. He's a saiyan.

"You're a saiyan, aren't you? I can sense it." He said. I nodded. "Raditz!" He called. A man appeared beside him, also a saiyan.

"What is it, Nappa?" Raditz demanded. "I was--" He realised I was there and a wicked smile spread across his face. "What have we here?" He said. I got a dreadful feeling just from him looking at me.

"I believe the new arrival is the offspring of your brother, Kakarrot."

"Really?" Raditz said sounding intrigued, still with that wicked smile on his face.

He appeared in front of me and grabbed me by my waist lifting me off my feet so my face met his and dug his fingers in. I screamed, gripping his hands with mine, trying to pry him off. But he was stronger then me.

"Does that hurt my niece?" He asked with fake concern, "Because I can do much worse!"

I could here Nappa laughing.

"I'm not your niece! Kakarrot's not my father!"

"You may know him as Goku." He said.

"No! My father is Vegeta!" He stopped digging his fingers in, but still held me to his face.

"Vegeta? Vegeta is your father?" Raditz asked, a look of surprise on his face.

"Yes." I said, still trying to pry him off me. Suddenly he dropped me and walked back over to Nappa who was wearing a look of equal astonishment.

"Vegeta's child?" Nappa said, then burst into a violent laughter. "The prince of Saiyans fathering a mongrel child! Ha!"

"Calm down, Nappa." Raditz told him. "Well,…" Looking over his shoulder at me "I suppose she's yours. I'll leave you to it." Then disappeared.

Leave him to it? Leave him to what? Hurt me or worse? I couldn't fight himoff. I went to take off but he was on me so fast, forcing me to the ground, pulling my legs apart with his, pinning my hands down above my head with one hand and using the other to rip my top revealing my bra.

"Its just you and me, girly. Were gonna have some fun."

"Noo!" I shrieked. Squirming under him, my eyes filling with tears. His free hand moved to my skirt, he yanked it up. He put his face to mine and whispered, "You can thank your father for this." I screamed again. Suddenly there was a flash and he flew off me, I laid there shaking for a few seconds then scurried to my feet.

"Are you ok?" Someone asked. I looked to find the voice, and there he was, stood up on a high rock. Piccolo.

He appeared beside me. "Bra, are you ok?"

Suddenly it dawned on me. I'm such a fucking idiot! I had killed myself! And why? Because of some overdramatic teenager shit! And now look where I was, where I would be…forever.

I burst into tears. "What have I done!?" I fell onto Piccolo, burying my face into his shirt.

"I wanna go home!"

Piccolo, startled at first, wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

"I'm sorry, Bra, but you cant." He said.


End file.
